This invention utilizes the cellphone texting function and the wireless relay function of many cellphones to control local area networked wireless devices. The invention relates to the distant automatic function of releasing a fragrance from a container where the release is controlled by a wirelessly linked local network to a cellphone that is capable of receiving a specific text message designed for the control of the fragrance sprayer.
It is an object of the present invention to control the dispersal of fragrance from a container by using a control text message to initiate the spraying function. It is a further object of the invention to initiate the spraying function using a wireless control signal that is carried over the local area network of rf wireless paired devices.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.